Rebels at Heart
by mirror521
Summary: Tris was what the teachers considered a "trouble child", constantly getting into fights, defying the teachers and cutting class, which in the long run... always got her in detention. Well, at least that as how it went in America. Now,she has to move to Japan. There she must attend a prestigious academy, Touou Academy


**Author here! This is my first fanfiction so please don't judge too harshly -hides- Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fanfic. Please consider reviewing, it would really help. All suggestions and comments will be considered to improve the story. Now... Enough of the boring stuff and on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket nor its characters. Only the OC is mine.**

* * *

Tris sighed...probably for the hundredth time that day.  
" Honey, school will be fine" her mom encouraged her.  
"Hmm? What make you think I actually care" Tris mumbled, poking at a pancake.  
"Young lady! How many times do I have to tell you... Don't play with food!"  
"Apparently, a hundred..." Her mom sighed. "Just finish eating soon. I wouldn't want you to be late to school" Tris stopped herself from snickering at the comment. When, had she ever cared about school? Even so, she finished her breakfast, picked up her bags and started the dreaded walk of boredom to school.  
Tris quickly found her class, 2-B. 'A mediocre class... filled with mediocre people...' she thought. The bell rang, cutting into her thought. Tris quickly went into the classroom and found her seat. Next to her was a girl with pink hair. "Hi, I'm Momoi Satsuki. What's your name?" Tris raised a eyebrow. 'Great...I'll be stuck with this girl sitting next to me for the whole school year.' Tris sighed. "The name's Tris. Don't wear it out." The teacher soon arrived, quickly silencing the students.  
" Alright class, I'm Mr. Sakumoto and I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year. I hope we all get along and have a good year together" Tris spaced out from there, no matter where you are,teachers were all the same... boring.  
1,2 and 3 period all past rather slowly for Tris, being the troublemaker she was, she had already gotten off on the wrong side with the Math teacher, Mrs. Nakumura. Fortunately, the bell rang for lunch and Tris got up. "Tris! Do you want to eat lunch with me?" It was Momoi, the girl already seemed attached to Tris in the short period of time they had known each other. And even though she didn't want to admit it, Momoi was actually not as annoying as Tris had originally thought she would be. "It's not like I have anything else planned," she reply.  
She followed Momoi to the roof. There sat a dark skinned bluenette who seemed to be waiting for someone. "Ehh? Satsuki! Who did you drag with you this time?"  
"Your so rude Dai-kun! This is Tris, she's a frien-"  
"Acquaintance...Well, classmate if you want to be specific"  
"Anyways, Tris, this is Aomine, he's a childhood friend of mine." Momoi said. The bluenette [1] only seem to glared at her. Being, well Aomine, he broke the silence first. "Go get me some lunch"  
"You said something?"  
"I said go get me some lunch" The tension seemed to sky rocket as a intense glaring competition began among the two. "Who the hell do you think you are anyways, ordering me around like that!". "Dai-kun! Stop being so rude to Tris!" Momoi commanded. "Why should I listen to you ?!" Aomine yawned. It was just the usual Satsuki being bossy like always. Momoi would always make threats, but never orrarely followed through with them. Not wanting to get caught up in the quarrel, despite being the cause of it... Tris walked down to the cafeteria.'Damn...this cafeteria is crowded...and loud.' But that was before she saw the line. To say the least, Tris froze. 'So...this is what they call 'Japanese Lunch Time Rush Hour' [2] Tris pushed through the line as that was what everyone else was doing. She quickly got a sandwich and headed back to the roof. Momoi and Aomine were still at it, yelling at each other. "Here 's your lunch, Ahomine" Tris said in a monotone voice. Of course, she had to throw it at his face too. The sandwich landed with a satisfying WHOOP much to Tris' amusement. She snickered, starting to eat her own lunch. The bluenette glared at her once again. "What the hell was that for?!"

"What did you think?". Lunch proceeded (and ended) with the two engaged in another glaring contest and Momoi sadly forgotten.

* * *

[1] Bluenette refers to a person with blue hair (Just in case you didn't know)  
[2] Remind you of anyone? -cough- Kagami... -cough-


End file.
